Come Back To Me Again
by cuttiekyu
Summary: sequel 'Men Are All Like That' wonkyu story :)


**Come Back To Me Again**

Cast : Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Kim (Cho) Heechul

Note : This Story is BL, sequel Man Are All Like That, ispirasinya dari lagu Kim Jong Kook ft Gary dengan judul yang sama dengan judul ff ini. Oh ya yang di '**bold' **itu ceritanya tulisannya kyuhyun ya. Hope you enjoy it J

**Happy Reading ...**

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat seorang namja tampan memasuki rumahnya, cukup heran saat rumah yang ditempati dengan kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita, walaupun memang biasanya kyuhyun sudah tidur pada jam segini dia tidak pernah memadamkan lampu. Tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh siwon kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua sambil menyalakan lampu, dia sangat kelelahan saat ini dan walaupun seumur hidupnya tinggal di rumah ini siwon tidak mau mengambil resiko menabrak perabotan hanya karena malas menyalakan lampu.

Begitu sampai di lantai atas, tempat kamarnya dan juga kamar kekasihnya berada siwon memelankan langkah kakinya sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa sangat mencekik, berhenti tepat di kamar kyuhyun, benar saja suasana sangat tenang, kyuhyun pastu sudah tidur, siwon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamar kyuhyun. dia memang tidak tidur sekamar dengan kyuhyun, ahh kalian semua pasti bingung mengapa sepasang kekasih yang sudah berhubungan cukup lama tidak tidur sekamar. Jawabannya karena cho heechul kakak kyuhyun satu – satunya walaupun mengizinkan kyuhyun diboyong ke rumah siwon, tidak mengizinkan mereka tidur sekamar.

CEKLEK

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya, menghampiri kasur empuknya lalu mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya disana. Pekerjaannya sebagai direktur salah satu perusahaan besar di korea memang menyita banyak waktunya. Jangankan untuk orang lain untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya saja dia sangat sulit. Ahh siwon jadi memikirkan kyuhyunnya, dia pasti sangat kesepian tinggal di rumah sebesar ini, walaupun heechul tinggal hannya berjarak beberapa rumah dari sini, namja cantik dan galak itu sangat jarang berada dirumah karena sering berkeliling beberapa negara untuk fashion show, wajar saja dia seorang disainer terkenal. Lalu kemana orang tua kyuhyun? mereka sudah meninggal saat kyuhyun berusia lima belas tahun, sedangkan orang tuanya sendiri memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia untuk menikmati masa tua mereka.

Haaahhhhhh siwon menghela nafas lelah, dia sadar jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk kyuhyun, bahkan sudah hampir satu minggu ini mereka tidak bertatap muka, namun siwon harus bagaimana dia mempunyai tanggung jawab besar pada perusahaan, karena itu juga dia sering mengabaikan rengekan kyuhyun yang meminta jalan – jalan berdua , pekerjaannya memaksanya harus mengorbankan kyuhyun dan mengutamakan pekerjaan.

Merasa tubuhnya benar – benar lengket dan pegal siwon memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai siwon langsung menghampiri lemari besarnya, mengambil piama yang akan dia gunakan lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang nyaman. Tidak terlalu lama siwon sudah masuk ke alam mimpi, tidak menyadari sebuah kotak berwarna biru dongker tergeletak di atas meja, menunggu ditemukan olehnya.

.

.

Cuit Cuit

suara burung berkicau menandakan hari sudah pagi, seorang namja tampan tampak tidak terganggu dengan matahari yang sudah bersinar terang diluar, namja tampan itu masih bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya.

Drrrrtttttt Drrrtttttttt Drrrtttt Drrrtttt

Getaran dari smartphone siwon nampaknya mulai mengganggu tidur nyenyak namja tampan itu, dengan enggan dia membuka mata, melihat jam sekilas yang menunjukkan sudah pukul delapan. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, walaupun sudah seminggu tidak bertemu kyuhyun dia tidak pernah lupa kebiasaan kyuhyun yang akan membangunkannya dengan sebuah kecupan dipagi hari dan menyikap khorden di kamar siwon agar panas pagi masuk kekamarnya, namun sekarang sudah pukul delapan dan kyuhyun tidak membangunkannya, bahkan khorden kamarnya masih tertutup rapat. Siwon beranjak dari kasurnya, membuka khordennya, memejamkan mata sesaat saat sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya, membuat kamarnya yang semula gelap menjadi terang benderang.

Siwon hendak keluar kamar saat melihat kotak berwarna biru dongker di atas mejanya, siwon memegang kotak itu sambil memperhatikannya. Senyum tipis muncul di bibir tipis siwon, ini pasti pekerjaan kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang suka memberikannya hadiah, di hari ulang tahunnya, saat dia memenangkan tender, dan pada tanggal – tanggal yang berarti untuk siwon, padahal dirinya jarang sekali memberikan kyuhyun hadiah bahkan terkadang tidak ingat saat hari – hari penting kyuhyun.

Siwon membuka tutup kotaknya perlahan, didalamnya terdapat sebuah buku berukuran sedang dan sebuah kotak kecil, siwon mengambil buku itu, membuka halamannya satu persatu, dihalaman pertama tampak foto dirinya dan kyuhyun di pameran di hari mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dibawah foto itu tertulis **'Siwon & Kyuhyun Forever'**, siwon membuka halaman – halaman berikutnya, masih berisi foto – foto momen – momen manis mereka, senyum siwon semakin lebar saat melihat banyak sekali foto – foto mereka saat tahun pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, begitu pula di tahun kedua, namum memasuki tahun ketiga foto- foto itu berkurang drastis, siwon ingat saat itu dia mulai sibuk di kantor dan mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama kyuhyun. pandangan mata siwon berhenti agak lama pada sebuah foto, hanya foto sebuah kue ulang tahun, namun bukan itu tang membuat siwon memandangnya lama namun tulisan yang tertulis di bawahnya.

**'tahun pertamaku merayakan ulang tahun tanpa siwon hyung L, sedih? Tentu saja, tapi aku tau siwon hyung sedang sibuk, karena itu aku membeli kueku sendiri, aku akan menganggap siwon hyung ada disini dan meniup lilin bersamaku, my wish : semoga kami selalu bersama, siwon hyung saranghae.'**

Entah kenapa hati siwon terasa sakit, membayangkan namja manis itu merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Siwon membuka halaman selanjutnya, kali ini foto meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan dan juga sebatang lilin yang sudah menyala.

'**hyung aku memasakkanmu makanan kesukaanmu untuk merayakan 3rd anniversary kita, kau tau aku belajar sangat keras untuk bisa memasaknya, tapi pesanmu yang mengatakan kau tidak bisa pulang menghancurkan semuanya, apa kau lupa dengan anniversary kita? Hahhh sepertinya aku harus membuang seluruh jeri payahku'**

Semakin ke halaman belakang hati siwon semakin tidak tenang, foto – foto itu menunukkan kesendirian dan betapa kesepiaannya kyuhyun tanpanya, siwon sadar begitu banyak momen – momen penting yang terlewatkan olehnya, dan bagaimana bisa siwon membiarkan kyuhyun melewatinya sendiri, rasa bersalah mulai muncul di hati siwon.

Siwon membuka halaman terakhir, kali ini foto sebuah kado berwarna biru dongker, sepertinya kyuhyun menfotonya di kamar namja manis itu, siwon sangat kenal dengan seprai berwarna baby blue yang menjadi tempat diletakkannya kado itu. Siwon mulai membaca tulisan yang berada di bawah foto itu, jantungnya seperti ditikam sangat kuat membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis disana ...

**Dear : siwon hyung nae sarang**

**Hyung, apa kau suka hadiahku?**

**Kuharap kau menyukainya, kau tau aku tidak pernah melupakan setiap kenangan yang kumiliki bersamamu, baik kenangan indah maupun kenangan buruk, karena bagiku mengenalmu, menjadi kekasihmu adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah kumiliki, dan saat aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu aku tidak akan ragu untuk tetap memilih jalan ini, menjadi kekasihmu.**

**Hyung bolehkah aku bertanya?**

**Apakah kau mencintaiku? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu.**

**Sangat mencintaimu sampai aku tidak tau cara untuk membencimu, sesering apapun kau menyakitiku, melupakanku, meninggalkanku aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu.**

**Apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membawa kembali siwon hyungku yang dulu?**

**Yang selalu menggenggam tanganku, memelukku dan menghabiskan waktunya untukku.**

**Aku sudah mencoba mengerti dan bertahan, namun tetap saja semuanya terasa sangat sakit.**

**Aku sangat ingin kau hadir saat setiap momen penting di hidupku, tapi apa yang hyung lakukan hyung justru melupakannya.**

**Aku ingin hyung datang di hari lelulusanku, tapi bahkan mengucapkan selamat pun tidak.**

**Apa lagi artinya aku dihidupmu hyung?**

**Apakah aku sama dengan barang – barang yang setelah kau bosan akan kau buang?**

**Aku lelah, sungguh.**

**Aku mencoba bertahan, tapi aku tidak bisa.**

**Kali ini biarkan aku mengakhirinya, aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu, kali ini biarkan kita memilih jalan yang berbeda, namun walaupun begitu hyung tetap Choi Siwon yang sangat Cho Kyuhyun cintai ...**

**Kuharap kau selalu bahagia hyung ...**

**Yang mencintaimu**

**-Kyuhyun-**

Siwon menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya, seluruh tubuhnya serasa tidak bertenaga, tidak terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya, siwon menangis dalam diam.

Siwon meraih kotak kecil yang berada di dalam kotak kadonya, lalu membukanya.

"ti-tidak kyu" lirihnya saat melihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak terletak di dalam kotak itu, siwon ingat cincin itu adalah milik kyuhyun, karena dia sendiri yang memberikannya di first anniversary mereka.

Siwon mengambil cincin itu, menggenggamnya kuat, lalu diambilnya kertas kecil yang terletak di bawah cincin.

**'kali ini saja hyung, bisakah kau menyimpan cincin ini dan jangan melupakannya'**

air mata siwon mengalir semakin deras membaca tulisan itu, dia sangat menyesal karena telah menyakiti begitu dalam namja yang sangat dicintainya. Siwon berusaha menenangkan dirinya lalu bergegas berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar kyuhyun.

"babykyu" panggil siwon sambil mencari kyuhyun di seluruh penjuru kamar, tidak menemukan kyuhyun disana siwon mencari keseluruh penjuru rumah masih sambil meneriakkan nama kyuhyun, namun nihil, kyuhyun tidak ada dimanapun. Siwon kembali ke kamar kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai, begitu sampai siwon langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai, air matanya mengalir deras sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf untuk kyuhyun.

.

.

Ting Tong

Siwon memencet bel rumah kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar, siwon sadar dia tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan kyuhyun pergi dari hidupnya, jadi disinilah siwon, di depan pintu kediaman cho, berharap namja yang dicarinya ada di dalam.

CEKLEK pintu terbuka

"apa yang kau lakukan disini choi?" ucap seorang namja cantik saat melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"heechul hyung, apakah kyuhyun dirumah? Kumohon biarkan aku menemuinya" mohon siwon

"untuk apa kau mencari adikku?" tanya heechul sinis

"hyung kumohon, aku ingin berbicara dengannya"

"kyu tidak ada" jawab heechul

"hyung, kumohon" sekarang siwon bahkan berlutut di kaki heechul

"yak! Choi siwon bangunlah, sudah kukatakan kyuhyun tidak ada"

"kumohon hyunh kumohon"

"walaupun kau berlutut padaku percuma, kyuhyun tidak ada disini, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi" ucap heechul sambil menutup pintu namun siwon menahannya, dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam sambil meneriakkan nama kyuhyun "yak! Choi" heechul mengejar siwon yang berjalan cepat ke arah kamar yang dulu ditempati kyuhyun.

"sudah kukatakan kyuhyun tidak ada" ucap heechul di depan kamar adikknya sambil melihat siwon yang sepertinya tampak kacau karena tidak menemukan kyuhyun.

"hyung, kumohon katakan dimana kyuhyunku?" ucap siwon dengat tatapan kosong, membuat heechul iba.

"dia sudah pergi" jawab heechul tanpa mau memandang siwon.

"pergi? Kemana?"

"jepang" jawab heechul

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menyesal karena membiarkan kyuhyunnya pergi.

"dia pergi untuk mengejar impiannya, impian yang dia tinggalkan saat memilih untuk bersamamu" lanjut heechul. "YAK! KAU MAU KEMANA CHOI SIWON?!" teriak heechul saat melihat siwon mulai berlari

"menyusulnya hyung, aku harus menyusulnya"

"jangan, biarkan dia pergi, biarkan dia menenangkan diri, biarkan adikku meraih impiannya yang tertunda"

"hyung..."

"kau harus bersabar choi siwon, kalau dia memang jodohmu, pasti akan ada jalan saat kalian akan bersama kembali" ucap heechul meyakinkan siwon.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

**'siwon pov'**

Dua tahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk membiarkanmu sendiri, meraih impianmu yang tidak bisa kau capai saat masih bersamaku. Bukankah waktu itu cukup untuk menenangkan diri? Karena sekarang aku akan meraihmu kembali ke pelukanku, kyuhyun.

Kupandangi suasana salah satu universitas seni terbesar yang ada di kota Tokyo, Jepang. Ya, saat ini aku sedang di jepang, bukan untuk perjalanan bisnis, namun untuk memperjuangkan seorang namja yang sangat kucintai, kyuhyunku.

Kuperhatikan satu persatu mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang didepanku, berharap menemukanmu diantara mereka, namun kau belum terlihat, hahhh aku tidak akan menyerah, aku yakin cintaku akan menuntunku kepadamu.

"ahh maaf – maaf" tiba – tiba kudengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku, walaupun berbicara dalam bahasa jepang, aku masih mengenali suaramu. Kubalikkan tubuhku, kutatap seorang namja yang sedang memungut buku – buku yang terjatuh ke tanah, kyuhyunku.

Duniaku seakan berhenti, sudah lama tidak bertemu bahkan kau semakin sempurna, bagaimana mungkin aku menyianyiakan malaikan sepertimu, aku memang sangat bodoh.

Masih kuperhatikan kau yang sedang membungkuk meminta maaf, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan

**'siwon pov end'**

.

.

"maaf" ucap seorang namja manis sambil membungkuk meminta maaf pada namja yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak.

"tidak papa" jawab namja didepannya lalu beranjak pergi

"huhh" kyuhyun menepuk - nepuk sweeter cokelat panjangnya karena menyentuh tanah saat dia berjongkok tadi, lalu dibetulkannya syal merah yang melingkar manis dilehernya, namja manis itu tidak menyadari ada seorang namja tampan yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil menatapnya lekat. Tepat beberapa meter lagi namja itu sampai di belakang kyuhyun ...

"kyunnie – ah" panggil seseorang sambil menyentuh pundak kyuhyun

"chang?, kau dari mana saja aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat namja tinggi didepannya gemas

"maaf" ucap changmin sambil mengusap rambut kyuhyun

"karena kau membuatku menunggu lama kau harus mentraktirku" ucap kyuhyun

"tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk my love cho kyuhyun"

"aish chang jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"ahh ne ne, kajja cokelat panas sudah menunggu" changmin mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh kyuhyun, dan dua namja itu meninggalkan tempat tadi mereka berdiri, meninggalkan seorang namja tampan yang tampak membeku memperhatikan interaksi antara changmin dan kyuhyun. _apakah aku terlambat baby? _ucap siwon dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah hari itu yang siwon lakukan hanya mengikuti kyuhyun kemanapun, dan dia cukup kesal karea namja tiang listrik yang diketahui bernama changmin itu tidak pernah jauh – jauh dari kyuhyunNYA. Siwon suah mencari beberapa info tentang changmin, namja itu merupakan teman sekamar kyuhyun di asrama, mereka juga satu jurusan dan satu kelas, dan yang membuat siwon sangat kesal adalah karena mereka cukup dekat dan siwon juga tau changmin menyukai kyuhyun, membuat siwon kesulitan untuk menemui kyuhyun.

Sampai saat itu akhirnya tiba, changmin tidak bisa mengantarkan kyuhyun ke perpustakaan dan siwon tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, untungnya perpustakaan di universitas ini juga boleh dikunjungi orang umum sehingga siwon dengan mudah masuk.

Begitu masuk ke dalam siwon langsung menghampiri tempat kyuhyun duduk, namja manis itu nampak serius membaca buku di depannya, kacamata tipis menutupi mata indahnya, membuatnya semakin manis. Dengan hati yang berdebar kencang siwon menghampiri kyuhyun, dan berdiri tepat di depan meja kyuhyun.

Merasa ada yang berdiri di depannya, kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan matanyamembulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"babykyu" panggil siwon lembut, kyuhyun masih terdiam

"baby, ini aku siwon" ucap siwon lagi

Kyuyun masih terdiam, sampai beberapa saat kemudian namja manis itu bergegas membereskan bukunya dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan siwon, membuat siwon terlihat kecewa.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan mereka siwon semakin gencar untuk menemui kyuhyun baik ada atau tidak ada changmin di sampingnya, siwon tidak perduli, dia harus berbicara dengan kyuhyun.

"kyu kumohon kita harus bicara" siwon mengejar kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat memasuki kampus bersama changmin disampingnya.

"ya!, sudah kukatakan jangan ganggu kyunnie lagi" bentak changmin yang sepertinya kesal karena siwon selalu mengikuti kyuhyun

"chang sudahlah" ucap kyuhyun

"baby kumohon" siwon memohon sambil menatap mata kyuhyun

"hahhh, baiklah. Chang kau duluan saja"

"tapi kyu" ucap changmin ragu, tentu saja dia tau siapa siwon, kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan wajar dia merasa khawatir saat orang yang pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dicintainya kembali mengejarnya, changmin memang mencintai kyuhyun.

"kau tenang saja aku akan segera menyusul, ikut aku hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil menuntun siwon ke taman yang ada di kampusnya

"ingin bicara apa?" ucap kyuhyun

Siwon merasa sakit saat mendengar nada datar dari mulut kyuhyun "baby mianhae, hyung merindukanmu" ucap siwon tulus

Kyuhyun masih berusaha cuek, dia takut, taku untuk mempercayai siwon, dia takut untuk sakit hati lagi, cukup sulit dia menata hatinya dua tahun ini.

"lalu?"

"baby hyung mohon maafkan hyung, hyung sangat mencintaimu, hyung tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, apa kau tau hyung seperti hidup dengan separuh nyawa saat kau tidah ada, kumohon kyu, hyung menyesal menyianyiakanmu, hyung ... hyung sangat bodoh kyu" ucap siwon penuh penyesalan

"hyung tidak tau lagi apa yang harus hyung lakukan, kumohon balas hyung kyu, pukul hyung kalau perlu bunuh hyung" siwon berlutut di depan kyuhyun

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kumohon , beri hyung satu kesempatan lagi"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama" ucap kyuhyun membuat siwon mengangkat wajahnya "tapi untuk kembali bersamamu... entahlah, aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan" ucap siwon membuat harapan siwon pupus namun dia tidak bolehmenyerah bukan.

"kyu baby, hyung mohon, hyung tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, cukup sulit dua tahun ini hidup hyung tanpamu"

"aku tidak tau hyung, aku sudah terbiasa tanpamu" jawab kyuhyun dia benar – benar bingung

"baby..apakah hyung suah terlambat?"

"maaf hyung sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, aku harus pergi" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menjawab siwon sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan siwon

"kyu, hyung masih menunggu jawabanmu, tiga hari lagi hyung akan pulang ke korea, dan saat itu hyung menunggu jawabwanmu, hyung tunggu di taman sakura jam delapan malam, hyung akan terima apapun keputusanmu" ucap siwon, siwon tau kyuhyun mendengarnya walaupun namja manis itu tidak menengok sama sekali kearahnya, ya ini adalah kesempatan terakhir siwon.

.

.

**Tiga hari kemudian –taman sakura-**

Siwon berjalan mondar – mandir sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan puku delapan lewat lima belas menit dan kyuhyun belum juga datang, siwon mendudukkan tubuhya dengan gusar di kursi taman, dia sangat takut kyuhyun tidak datang dan itu bukankan berarti kyuhyun menolaknya, dia benar – benar tidak siap untuk melepaskan kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak tenang siwon berjalan – jalan sebentar mengelilingi taman yang sangat indah itu, dia sengaja memilik tempat ini untuk bertemu kyuhyun, siwon tau kyuhyun sangat suka bunga sakura dan walaupun ini malam hari lampu – lampu di taman ini yang membuat bunga sakura masih terlihat. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang tengah berpelukan di atas jembatan tepat diatas kolam ikan koi, sangat romantis. Andai saja siwon tidak menyakiti kyuhyun siwon pasti bisa melakukan hal – hal romantis bersama namja manis itu. Tunggu dulu sepertinya siwon mengenal namja yang sedang dipeluk oleh namja yang lebih tinggi itu, bukankan itu ... kyuhyun?. benar, siwon sangat mengenali kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum miris, apakah dia benar – benar sudah terlambat? Benarkah dia harus melepaskan kyuhyun. "baiklah, jika ini demi kebahagiaanmu" ucap siwon lirih lalu berjalan menjauh dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan erat itu.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan gontai menghampiri mobilnya, hatinya benar – benar hancur melihat kyuhyun dipeluk changmin. Siwon hendak memasuki mobilnya saat sebuah lengan memeluknya erat.

"kyu?"ucap siwon setelah menyadari siapa yang memeluknya

"kau mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja aku akan pulang"

"mwo? Pulang ? kenapa?"

"karena aku tau aku sudah terlambat" ucapnya dengan senyum miris

"apa kau akan pulang begitu saja hyung? Tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?"

"ahhh, kuucapkan selamat kyu, semoga kau bahagia bersama changmin" ucap siwon berusaha tersenyum

"bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, kau membuatku kecewa" ucap kyuhyun berlagak murung

"apa maksudmu?" bingung siwon

"apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu, tapi kalau kau bahagia dengan changmin aku akan melepasmu"

"BODOH, CHOI SIWON BODOH!, yang kucintai itu hanya hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"tapi kyu, tadi kulihat kau memeluk changmin" ucap siwon

"aisshhh apa karna sudah lama kau tidak bersamaku kau menjadi bodoh, kau hanya salah paham" ucap kyuhyun

"hahh?"

"sebenarnya aku dan changmin ... "

**Flashback**

"chang terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap kyuhyun

"kyu tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya, aku mencintaimu" ucap changmin tulus

"maaf min, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat tidak lebih, kau tau dari dulu yang kucintai hanya choi siwon" ucap kyuhyun menyesal

"haaahh aku sudah tau kau tidak akan merubah keputusanmu, pergilah temui siwon pabo itu"

"maaf chang, dan terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan changmin, dan tepat saat kyuhyun melintasi jembatan diatas kolam ikan changmin mengejarnya, menarik tangan kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat "kumohon sebentar saja, setelah ini aku akan benar – benar melepasmu" ucap changmin di telingan kyuhyun

"chang..." kyuhyun akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya, mengusap punggung changmin pelan

Setelah beberapa lama changmin melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum tulus pada kyuhyun "sekarang pergilah, kejarlah cintamu, kau harus bahagia kalau si pabo itu menyakitimu, datanglah padaku"

"chang" kyuhyun hendak menangis

"jangan menangis, ayo cepat temui dia"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai berlari lagi meninggalkan changmin, saat tiba di tempat janjiannya dengan siwon, kyuhyun panik saat tidak menemukan siwon disana, apa siwon sudah pergi?. Kyuhyun mencari siwon, dan begitu saat melihat siwon akan memasuki mobilnya kyuhyun langsung menerjang siwon, memeluknya dari belakang.

**Flashback End**

"begitu ..." ucap kyuhyun menyudahi ceritanya, sedangkan siwon terdiam, berusaha mencerna semuanya, apakah ini benar – benar nyata?

Melihat tidak ada respon dari siwon membuat kyuhyun kesal, "ahhh sepertinya hyung benar – benar jadi bodoh, kalau begitu aku akan menerima chang saja" canda kyuhyun sambil menjauhi siwon.

Menyadari apa yang kyuhyun katakan, siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun, membuat namja itu berbalik dan langsung menciumnya tepat dibibir.

"jangan katakan kau akan menerimanya kyu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" ucap siwon setelah melepaskan ciumannya, digantikan dengan memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"aku mencintaimu hyung" kyuhyun tersenyum didalam pelukan siwon

"aku juga mencintaimu kyu, mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku, kali ini biarkan aku menciptakan senyuman dibibirmu, takkan kubiarkan lagi kau menangis" ucap siwon sambil menciumi kepala kyuhyun

"kau sudah berjanji, kalau kau mengingkarinya aku akan menerima chang" ancam kyuhyun

"ANDWAE!" teriak siwon histeris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun

"aishhh hyung kau menyakiti telingaku"

"maaf, tapi jangan mengucapkan hal seperti itu lagi"

"ne aku berjanji" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. _Terima kasih tuhan, karena telah mengembalikan siwonku, _ucap kyuhyun alam hati.

**END**

Panjang banget ya ? maaf kalo membosankan

Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua, terima kasih untuk semua review dan dukungan kalian, benar – benar membuat saya bersemangat ...

Sorry for typo, pai pai #lambai tangan


End file.
